Various work vehicles, such as tractors, include an operator station or cabin having a seating surface or seat for an operator. In certain instances, one or more arms of the seat may include operator controls, such as input devices, and optionally, may also include one or more operator displays. Generally, due to the nature of the operator controls and/or operator displays associated with the arm of the seat, the rotation or swivel of the seat is restricted to prevent collision between the operator controls and/or operator displays with a steering wheel or other operator controls within the cab of the work vehicle. The restriction of the movement of the seat may impede properly orienting the seat, and thus, reduce operator comfort and visibility to areas of interest (e.g., the ground, work implements and so on) during the operation of the work vehicle.